mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinya Aoki
Shinya Aoki is the current OneFC lightweight champion and the former Dream and WAMMA lightweight champion. He lost his most recent fight to Gilbert Melendez for Melendez's Strikeforce lightweight title. After the loss to Melendez, Aoki rebounded with a victory over longtime rival and top-ranked contender Tatsuya Kawajiri barely two minutes into the first round with a cringe-inducing Achilles lock submission to defend his Dream lightweight belt. Aoki was next set to face well-rounded veteran Marcus Aurelio in what is apparently a non-title bout. Due to contact issues between Marcus Aurelio and Shine Fights, the Aurelio and Shinya Aoki fight in currently in jeopardy. Aoki did face Aurelio and defeated the veteran via decision. Aoki was next set to face Yokthai Sithoar, who is a former pro boxer from Thailand making his mixed martial arts debut. After that fight, Shinya was rumored to be fighting a non-title rematch against Gilbert Melendez at the end-of-the-year Dynamite show. Aoki defeated Sithoar via keylock sixty seconds into the bout and he awaited his unconfirmed fight at Dynamite. Aoki next faced Yuichiro Nagashima in a special K1/MMA rules exhibition at the year-end Dynamite show. In the second round (the MMA round), Aoki came out and shot in for a takedown eating a flying knee getting knocked completely unconscious four seconds into the round. The lulz were brought. After the humiliating loss, Aoki was quoted to be contemplating retirement. He next stated that he wanted to sign exclusively with Strikeforce. Aoki next returned to Strikeforce to face prospect Lyle Beerbohm. He defeated Beerbohm very quickly and efficiently via rear-naked face crank. Aoki was next set to return to Dream to face off against former MFC lightweight champion Antonio McKee. McKee was forced to drop out of the fight due to visa issues. He was replaced with UFC veteran Shane Nelson, who stepped up on very short notice. Instead, the opponent was then quickly switched to UFC veteran Rich Clementi. Aoki defeated the veteran Clementi via second-round rear-naked face crank similar to the one he used to finish Beerbohm. He next faced former WEC lightweight champion Rob McCullough in a non-title bout, winning via first-round rear-naked face crank with just seconds left in the first stanza. Aoki next defended his Dream lightweight title against Satoru Kitaoka at the year-end Dynamite show for 2011, defeating Kitaoka via unanimous decision. Aoki next made his Bellator debut in a rematch against former Bellator lightweight champion Eddie Alvarez, losing via a shocking first round technical knockout. Aoki next made his OneFC debut against Arnaud Lepont, choking Lepont unconscious with a triangle choke a little over a minute into the fight. Aoki next returned to Dream to face former MFC lightweight champion and UFC veteran Antonio McKee, defeating the Dream newcomer McKee via second round submission due to a punch over the eye of McKee. Many suspected the fight to be a "work." Regardless, Aoki next signed to return to OneFC to face promotional champion Kotetsu Boku. He defeated Boku via second round rear-naked choke submission to become the second OneFC lightweight champion. Aoki next promptly vacated or at least abandoned the lightweight title to chance as he dropped down to 145 pounds and the featherweight division. He defeated Cody Stevens via unanimous decision and then went back to lightweight for the Inoki year-end show to choke Toshikatsu Harada unconscious with a triangle choke submission in just forty-nine seconds. Aoki is next set to defend his OneFC lightweight title against UFC veteran Kamal Shalorus. Fights *Shinya Aoki vs. Seichi Ikemoto *Jutaro Nakao vs. Shinya Aoki - The fight was Aoki's first loss, and it was by knockout due to a punch. *Shinya Aoki vs. Keith Wisniewski *Shinya Aoki vs. Kuniyoshi Hironaka *Shinya Aoki vs. George Sotiropoulos - The fight was a controversial disqualification victory for Aoki due to an inadvertant groin strike by George Sotiropoulos. *Shinya Aoki vs. Joachim Hansen 1 *Shinya Aoki vs. Jung Bu-Kyung - Jung Bu-Kyung was making his MMA debut, replacing Gesias Cavalcante against the highly touted Aoki. *Shinya Aoki vs. Katsuhiko Nagata - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Dream 2008 lightweight grand prix. It ended via a rare mounted gogoplata submission implemented by Aoki. *Shinya Aoki vs. Eddie Alvarez 1 - The fight was for the vacant WAMMA lightweight championship. It was only the second loss in Eddie Alvarez's career. *Shinya Aoki vs. Joachim Hansen 3 - The fight was for the Dream lightweight title with Joachim Hansen defending. *Shinya Aoki vs. Gilbert Melendez - The fight was for the Strikeforce lightweight title with Gilbert Melendez defending. The fight was also Aoki's Strikeforce debut. Melendez broke his hand during the fight. *Shinya Aoki vs. Tatsuya Kawajiri - The fight was for the Dream lightweight title with Aoki defending. *Shinya Aoki vs. Marcus Aurelio *Yuichiro Nagashima vs. Shinya Aoki - The fight was under special rules with alternating K1/MMA rules. *Shinya Aoki vs. Lyle Beerbohm *Shinya Aoki vs. Rich Clementi - Rich Clementi was a late replacement for Antonio McKee, coming in on two weeks' notice for his Dream debut. *Shinya Aoki vs. Rob McCullough - The fight was the Dream debut of Rob McCullough. *Shinya Aoki vs. Satoru Kitaoka - The fight was for the Dream lightweight title with Aoki defending. *Shinya Aoki vs. Kotetsu Boku - The fight was for the OneFC lightweight title with Kotetsu Boku defending. *Shinya Aoki vs. Kazushi Sakuraba Category:Dream champions Category:Lightweight fighters Category:One-FC fighters Category:OneFC champions Category:Featherweight fighters